My Love part 3
by Lia Lights
Summary: part 3 to My Love


Zoey began to shake her head "Stark." Zoey sobbed "Hey, its okay." Zoey looked at me "It won't be okay!" Zoey said and left the room Thanatos sigh "She will see the truth to your words." Thanatos said I nodded "Go to your other class merry meet, merry part, and merry meet again." we bowed fist over heart and left Rephaim and I held hands we were by my next class Rephaim kissed me and smiled "Take care my love." I nodded "Go." Rephaim smiled and left to his next class.

**Rephaim**

After I dropped my love at her next class I went to mine with Darius and saw Stark already training "Hey." they looked at me and smiled "Hey Rephaim, is Stevie Rae okay?" I nodded at Darius "She is okay." I said they nodded "What will we learn today Darius?" I asked "Defending." Stark smirk "I know it." Stark said "Teach Rephaim." Darius and I looked at him _he does not like me. _I thought "Come Rephaim." me and Darius trained on my defending and I began to think on how much this can help me for my family. I heard a raven cry I stopped and looked up to the west and see one of my brothers "Alright, some action." Stark said "NO!" my brother came and looked at me "By Father, Nisroc was right." I looked at Mikla "About what?" I asked his gray eyes looked into my eyes "About you being human." I no "But only at night until sunrise." I said Mikla nodded "What do you want?" Stark asked "Father asked, begged me to tell you to come back." my father wants me back?

I shook my head "No. My path is with the Goddess and Stevie Rae." Mikla sigh, he is more human the same way how I was "Danger!" I turn and saw Dragon and Aurox and Neferet "No he is not danger!" I shouted "Earth come to me shield my love's brother from danger!" Mikla was protected I saw Stevie Rae wince and shook her head Aurox began to shake "Aurox stop!" Zoey yelled Aurox stopped and looked at Zoey with his white eyes Stevie Rae stopped and caught her breath I ran to her and held her "My love are you okay?"

"I'm fine." she said I watch Zoey and Aurox look at each other "Go back everyone!" Zoey ordered we all left.

**Stevie Rae**

I left with Rephaim back to the vacant lot and under the depot I was tired and Rephaim pick me up bridal style I let out a little laughter while he kissed me. Rephaim laid me in the bed and was about to walk away "No you don't." I got up and stopped him "You need your rest my love." he said "Stay until I sleep or you change." I said "Fine." we laid back in bed holding hands Rephaim played with my curly hair I had my head on his chest listing to his heart beat in rhythmic with mine "You think she will have the same pace heart as ours?" I asked "I don't know." Rephaim said and kissed my head when I yawned "Sleep my beloved." he said I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

_I heard a little giggle I turn and saw my baby girl with Rephaim I smiled and went to them she saw me and her beauty took my breath away curly blond hair with black highlights her eyes a mix of blue and dark gray she smiled at me "Mamma!" she ran to me I pick her up and hugged her "Hello Mamma." she said "Hello my child."_

_Rephaim came and hugged us both "Show mommy." Rephaim said I put my daughter down and watch as she went to the field I made with Zoey she sat on the floor and place her hands on the earth "Earth enter me." I saw the earth glow "Air and water come." the smell of salt water carried with the air "Make the pollen dance around." the pollen came up and danced I smiled._

_Everything stopped my daughter looked up "Vanish please." everything stopped "Little one." she got up and came to us then I saw Neferet with Aurox "Hello." Neferet said she hid behind us "What are you doing here?" I asked "Merely to say hello." she lied my daughter grabbed my sleeve of my dress and sent me the lie I just nod._

_"Where is the girl?" Aurox asked "What girl?" Rephaim asked "I saw her, she was here." Aurox said getting upset "Well she's not!" I snapped everything shook violently "Stevie Rae." Rephaim reminded me I took a deep breath "Leave now, if you know what's good for you." I said Neferet smiled and sliced her hand "Find the girl." Neferet said the Darkness that is always around her came looking "No!" little screamed she moved "Light come and block the Darkness!" the Black Bull came and block the Darkness._

_Rephaim smiled "Father!" Rephaim's father came and helped my daughter Neferet's eyes became dark "You!" Neferet snarled I went to my daughter and took her away I put her down next to Rephaim "Stay with your daddy." I said "I want to help!" she said "No!" I said "Mamma!" _

_"If anything happens to you in this Taylor, I won't live with myself. Stay here."_

__I huff and opened my eyes and had my hand on my stomach I heard my iPhone playing the ring tone for Rephaim .

I remember tears streaming down your face  
>When I said, I'll never let you go<br>When all those shadows almost killed your light  
>I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone<br>But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<p>

Don't you dare look out your window darling  
>Everything's on fire<br>The war outside our door keeps raging on  
>Hold onto this lullaby<br>Even when the music's gone  
>Gone<p>

Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<p>

Just close your eyes  
>You'll be alright<br>Come morning light,  
>You and I'll be safe and sound...<p>

I just let it play I didn't want to talk to anyone. Our daughter is a girl? Then it makes sense I turn on my back and covered my eyes with my hands and felt the tears coming down "Honey?" Z said "Come in Z." I said she came and sat down "Sleep well?" I told her about my dream and she just rubbed my arm "So its a girl and you name her Taylor." I nodded


End file.
